The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to mounting a drive in a chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems include a chassis which may hold many of the components of the information handling system such as, for example, optical or floppy drives. A typical chassis may be positioned in either a horizontal or vertical configuration depending on the user's space availability. Whether the chassis is positioned in the horizontal or vertical configuration, it is desirable to position the drives horizontally for ease of use.
The drives may be mounted to the chassis such that they are positioned horizontally either when the chassis is in the horizontal position or when the chassis is in the vertical position. The user must then choose a system drive configuration which fits their space availability. However, the users space availability may change over the lifetime of the system, which can result in the relatively costly and time consuming process of reconfiguration of the drives.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for mounting a drive in a chassis absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.